The Moth and the Flame
by Hahukum Konn
Summary: Sodapop Curtis has a beautiful girlfriend who he wants to marry someday. So why does he have feelings for Dallas Winston?


**The Moth and the Flame**  
Chapter 1 (April Fool)

Disclaimer: This work of fan-fiction is not intended for personal profit. All characters utilized herein which are not creations of myself belong to S. E. Hinton.

- - -

_  
_Sodapop Curtis remembered the first time his stomach flipped when he was around Dallas Winston.

They were fourteen, and had been playing touch football at the abandoned lot. Darry had thrown an absolutely beautiful toss and sent the ball right into his hands. As he hurtled towards Steve, trying to fake him out, he felt a sudden weight on his back and crashed to the ground, gasping out his breath with an "Oof!"

As he recovered his bearings, he realized Dallas had liberally interpreted the "touch" part of touch football. He also realized, suddenly, how warm Dallas's hand felt against his chest and how much he liked the feeling. His stomach had done something funny, as though it had flipped over. He had hurriedly stood up and cussed as he brushed himself off.

Ever since then, Sodapop had tried to keep from being alone around Dallas too much. His stomach had done a weaker version of that flip a couple years later when he met Sandy, and between that and regrouping from his parents' deaths, he thought he was safe.

Unfortunately, April Fool's Day, 1966 seemed intended expressly for him.

*-*

Sodapop, Steve, Evie and Sandy were out that Friday night, taking in a movie at the Nightly Double. It was still a bit cold out, but the drive-in had drawn a fair crowd with a cut-rate rerun night. "The Carpetbaggers" was on, and Sandy was warming Sodapop's lap in the front seat.

In the background, the strains of "Get Off of My Cloud" floated through the car. Steve had left the radio on after it became clear he and Evie, in the back seat, were interested in things besides the movie.

Sodapop, his chin resting on Sandy's shoulder, said quietly, "You enjoyin' tonight, honey?"

She turned her head sideways a bit and said, "Yeah, I am. It's a good movie."

Roguishly, Sodapop said, "I bet I know a way to make it even better." He put his hand on her leg and gave himself mental Olympic-size TEN signs when she didn't brush his hand away. Now if he could just get that skirt up a little more…

The loud crash of two bodies against their car startled the foursome, and Sodapop's ardor cooled off in a hurry as he blurted, "What the—?"

Sandy swiftly shifted off his lap and sat to his left on the bench seat as he whipped open the passenger-side door. Sodapop groaned as he saw who it was that had busted his chances with Sandy. He shut the door resignedly and said, "Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard. I mighta known it was you two. Can't you see Steve an' me are with our girls, huh?!"

Dallas and Tim, who had been scuffling before they heard Sodapop, slowly released each other while exchanging wary glares.

Dallas spat, purposely missing Tim's feet. "I see you sniffin' around Sylvia again, I'll give you a free dental treatment!"

Tim answered with vocabulary that would have earned him instant recruitment to the US Navy, punctuated it with a raised middle finger, and stomped off.

As Dallas lit up a cigarette and took a breath, Sodapop's traitorous stomach flipped again. He glanced briefly at Sandy. _Oh God, of all nights to have this happen again, why now?_

What _was_ it about that towheaded blond who tended to smell like horses and cigarettes, and had bad manners to just about everyone? Sure, he had the kind of looks some could call handsome, but shoot, any Hollywood actor'd make him look sick.

Dallas said, "You got a reason to be starin' at me, Sodapop? If not, I'm outta here."

Sodapop blinked and thought, _oh shit, he'll think something's wrong with me._

Willing his voice to stay steady like Darry's when he patiently explained things to the social worker, he said, "No. Just don't fight around Steve's car, okay?"

Dallas flicked his cigarette, knocking the ashes onto the ground, and stomped away.

Sodapop heaved a sigh of relief as he got back in the car and looked at Sandy, Steve and Evie. "Well, that was Dally and Tim, as y'all probably saw. Spoiled our night, huh?"

Steve murmured in Evie's ear, but she pushed him away. She said, "Yeah. Can we just watch the flick now? If you and Soda are gonna pay for a movie date, we're damn well gonna _have_ a movie date."

Sodapop wished Sandy would make out with him and take his mind off Dallas Winston. It was gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

Author Notes:

Thanks go to **RileysMomma** and **Marauder and the Q** for beta work, as well as the folks on the 731 Board for their helpful comments and suggestions.

Also, credit goes to **byebyebirdie58** for choosing the song "Get Off of My Cloud". :)


End file.
